When I Was Younger
by regrets-collect93
Summary: The future seems bleak for the Mikaelson family when most of them are either dead or missing, so one of their own is sent back in time to prevent the family from facing certain destruction. Luna Mikaelson is the first daughter of Klaus, and she steps up to the challenge. How will she convince them of her true identity when she has no proof? How will she deal with Silas?
1. ch 1 - When I Was Younger

**Chapter One; When I Was Younger**

_.. When I was younger, I asked my father_  
_"Why are we so human?"_  
_Now that I'm older_  
_I think I figured it out_  
_We're just doing what we can .._

* * *

She looked through every room in the house, but her sister was nowhere to be found. There was one place she hadn't checked yet- the basement. She was by herself. He had already gotten to her Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Stefan, and had nearly gotten Elijah as well, but he flashed her away just in time. Now he was off with her father looking for any witches brave enough to face Silas with them. Obviously, it wasn't going so well.

She descended into the basement, with the image of every horror move she'd ever seen running through her head. This is definitely the part where the killer would lock her up for good. _Get a grip_, she told herself. She could do this. She was part werewolf, part vampire, and part witch! Silas should have been toast long ago, but as it turned out, they had underestimated him greatly. The longer he was out of his tomb, the stronger he became.

She turned the corner and reached for the light switch, and pulled the chain. Instantly, she wished that she hadn't. She was met with the worst sight she had ever seen in her life. There, lying in front of her was her brother and stepmother. For most people, the phrase _stepmother_ conjures up bad associations and poisoned apples, but Caroline was anything but evil. Caroline was a mother to her, when her own mother wasn't there. Caroline was, somehow, able to give her a younger sister. Caroline was, for all intents and purposes, her mother; and here she was, grey and lying in a pool of her own blood. It was clear that her brother had tried to protect Caroline, but they were both dead…

Luna rushed to the bodies and, just by touching them, knew she was too late. Most vampires give a feeling of coldness when a witch comes in contact with them, but Caroline had always been different. Not only was she family, but she was also warmer than your average vampire. Luna's father had said that Caroline was full of light, but she thought it was more than that. She thought that Caroline was the personification of light itself. Now there was just a veiny, grey body, tinted with red. Thankfully, her sister was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she got out and left to find their father.

The whispers of the spirits filled the room, and Luna looked around for the source. The room was empty at one moment, and then she blinked and it was filled with her loved ones. They surrounded her in a circle, and they all had sad smiles on their faces. She stood from her kneeling position and looked at all of them. They were all there. Her uncles, Finn and Kol, were standing next to each other; Finn was holding Sage's hand, and Kol was holding Bonnie's.

Sure, they had died before she was born, but that didn't mean they weren't there for her. She had been able to see them since she was little, and they helped her with so many things. Bonnie and Finn helped her refine her magic. Kol helped her with her magic as well, but mostly he helped her and her sister cause mischief. Sage was very motherly, but she also taught them about adventures and living life to the fullest. As she turned, she saw everyone they had lost over the years of Silas' war.

There was Katherine, who wasn't extremely close to the family, but she gave her blood willingly so that Klaus could sire more hybrids. She was one of the first to die by Silas' hand. She had created a bond with Luna over the years for some reason. Then there was Elena, one of Caroline's best friends. She was like a second mother to Luna. She created a bond with Elijah when she moved in to help protect the girls. She died shortly after that, when Silas showed himself in Elijah's form. They were both standing on either side of Damon Salvatore. He was a cocky, arrogant bastard, but when his spirit appeared to help Stefan, he gave Luna pointers on how to stay alive.

She saw Matt and April- the only _humans_ of the bunch. They were the only ones who kept the siblings sane throughout this, but they still weren't sure how they ended up on the other side if they weren't supernatural. She saw Sophie and Davina; even Marcel was there. Then she saw Rebekah and Stefan, standing next to…

"Mom?" she asked.

"Hello Luna," Caroline said.

She ran to give her a hug, and breathed in a sigh of relief when she made contact. She wasn't crazy- they were all really here. Caroline pulled away only slightly and wiped the tears from Luna's face. Her brother, Asher, was there as well. Luna pulled him into a hug and cried even more. "What happened?" Luna asked.

Caroline sighed. "Silas happened. He took the form of your sister," she said.

Luna shook her head and said; "Where is Willow?"

"Silas took her," Asher replied.

"Why?" Luna asked.

Someone came to stand next to Caroline- a young lady with dark hair, who reminded Luna a lot of Bonnie. She smiled a sad, sympathetic smile. "My dear, your sister is a doppelgänger," she replied.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"My name is Quetsiyah, and I'm here to help you with your problem," she said.

"How?" Luna asked.

Quetsiyah smiled and put her hand in Luna's, before saying; "We need to have a chat." With that, she waved her hand, sending the other ghosts away.

* * *

Quetsiyah took Luna upstairs to sit on one of the unbroken sofas. Silas had really done a number on the house, and it sent a chill through Luna. This was her childhood home. Happy memories were made here. She was raised here, along with her sister, and now it looked positively… abandoned. Quetsiyah dusted off a sofa cushion before sitting down.

She sighed and looked at Luna. "Now, my dear, do you know the story of Silas and his lover?" she asked.

"Yes, partly. I know that his lover was your handmaiden, but you loved him and didn't want them to be together," Luna replied.

Quetsiyah smiled and chuckled. "Oh, you make it sound so simple. Silas showed interest in me as well. He wanted to play us against each other. He thought that was the only way to get what he wanted. We didn't see things as clearly as we do now, but then again, death puts things in perspective for you. The point is that Silas ultimately chose Amara over me, and I was… jealous. I killed her; a girl I once called my friend. Then I died placing the tomb spell on Silas. It took years of arguing and fighting, but we finally made up on the other side. Now Silas wants to use your sister's body as a vessel for Amara's spirit," she explained.

"What? We can't let that happen? Can't you stop him?" Luna asked.

"I can't, but you can," Quetsiyah answered.

"How?" Luna asked.

"You will need to go back in time and kill Silas before he ever awakens. You'll have to make sure that nobody even begins searching for the cure. There are so many people who shouldn't have died. You can prevent it from happening, and you can ensure that Klaus ends up with his one true mate," Quetsiyah replied.

Luna thought for a moment. If she were to change the past, that would mean that Klaus and Caroline could have gotten together sooner, but it would also mean that she wouldn't have been conceived. It seemed like she had only two options; stay in this time and wait for the inevitable death of all vampires by Silas, or she could travel back in time and save everyone else.

"So is there anything else I need to know before I turn into Marty McFly?" Luna asked.

Quetsiyah looked confused and said; "Well, I don't know what that means, but before you go into the past you'll need this." She waved her hand and a golden chain with a ruby locket hanging from it appeared around Luna's neck. "This will allow you to contact me with no issue. Just open it and I will appear. Not only must you complete the task of killing Silas, but you _must_ make certain that a few key people do not die! You've heard the stories of your father's arrival in Mystic Falls. You know who dies and who doesn't, and you know who you need to save. Will you do this?"

"Yes," Luna replied. "I'll do this."

* * *

The family watched from the other side as Klaus and Elijah returned home to find that the front door was no longer attached to the hinges. Klaus wasted no time before flashing inside, calling out the names of his children and his love. They were nowhere to be found, and he was beginning to panic. Caroline tried calling out his name. Asher tried stopping him from going into the basement, but they were helpless. They had no other choice but to watch as he descended the stairs. Each step had a family member on it, reaching out to try and stop the hybrid from seeing what was down there. There was no way for them to get their message through, and they all stood together, watching as the Original hybrid crumbled at the scene before him.

They watched as he walked to the lifeless bodies of his son and his love. He cried out, true tears falling from his eyes. Normally when he was upset, he would lash out and act in anger. This time, there was no anger. He only felt the crushing pain in his chest from the deaths of two very important people in his life. The tears would not stop; even Elijah was affected by them. Then Klaus realized something; his other two girls weren't here. He stood and looked around the empty cellar. His family on the other side watched with teary eyes as he put the pieces together.

"I found this note taped to the fireplace, Niklaus. It's addressed to you," Elijah said softly.

Klaus took the paper from his hand and was surprised at who the letter was from. He thought it would be from Silas, but it was from Luna.

"_Father, _

_I am sorry for making this decision without consulting you first, but there was simply no time. I hope you'll understand why I am doing this. I arrived home to find mother and Asher in the basement- please, for your own sanity, do not go down there. Silas has taken Willow, because apparently she is the doppelgänger of his lover. He wants to use her as a vessel to bring Amara back to the land of the living. Quetsiyah came to visit me- yes, the queen of the other side. She offered a way for me to set things right, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to make things right, and you won't have to worry about anything else. _

_I love you, more than anything else in this world, and for once I wish you could have happiness without the fear of losing it. I will make this right. I will end Silas, once and for all. I'll miss you. Please get Willow back. _

_Love, Luna." _

"Niklaus, what does it say?" Elijah asked.

Klaus sighed and lowered his head. "She's gone, Elijah. She's gone."

* * *

**A/N; I hope you enjoyed! :) Reviews would be awesome! **

**Playlist; **

**1. When I Was Younger - Liz Lawrence **

**Next chapter, coming soon! :D**


	2. ch 2 - Radioactive

**Chapter Two; Radioactive**

_.. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age .._

* * *

Klaus was finally asleep- the first time in ages. He didn't understand where the urge to rest came from, but it suddenly hit him like a wave. It was almost as though he were compelled by some unknown force to trudge to his room and crawl into bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light- no fear or hesitation at all. It was an odd sensation, but his dream was stranger still. His dream felt so real; the anxiousness, the pacing… it all seemed to be happening, but he knew it wasn't. Rebekah and Elijah were there. It couldn't be real.

* * *

"_Niklaus, please sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Elijah said._

"_Brother, do not test me," he replied. Rebekah came rushing down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. He hadn't seen a smile like that since she was human._

"_Nik, go upstairs," she said. She was almost floating with happiness. When he entered the room he saw a brunette girl lying on the bed, and a beautiful blonde angel-like girl still holding her hand. _

"_Congratulations Klaus! You have a daughter," she said with a happy smile on her face. _

_He said; "Thank you, Caroline." How did he know her name? He didn't even know who she was. _

_He heard a whining sound, and then the sound of a baby crying. Rebekah walked toward him with a small bundle in her arms. He took the baby in his arms- careful not to break her- and the child stopped crying instantly. There was something wrong with this picture. The child looked like a normal newborn, certainly, but she had a full set of teeth in her mouth. Not only that, but there were fangs growing there as well. His eyes widened as her eyes turned gold. The baby let out a happy giggle and he felt himself smiling as well. _

"_What will you name her?" Rebekah asked. _

_Klaus thought for a moment. The child was so perfect; she had lightly tanned skin and pretty hazel eyes, with a light bundle of dark brown curls on top of her head. He smiled and said; "Luna, her name will be Luna."_

* * *

Klaus watched the scene unfold before him. This felt so real, but it couldn't be possible, could it? As everyone crowded around him and the baby, he saw a faint light glowing in the corner of the room. Someone else was here, in his dream. He watched as a dark skinned woman stepped from the glowing, portal-like area. She was wearing clothes that were odd for this time period. In fact, they would have been considered ancient in his human days. She stepped over to him and watched the scene with a small smile gracing her lips. She wasn't an entirely unpleasant woman, and she oozed power.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is not important," she replied.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

She sighed at the scene before them before waving her hand and sending it away. They were now standing in a different scene. It looked like his mansion in New Orleans; complete with the gardens in full bloom. The small smile was still present on her face as they watched what was going on.

* * *

_Klaus was sketching in front of the fire while Elijah read the newspaper. He heard giggling outside, and it was quickly approaching the door. It opened to reveal the same blonde from the birth he just witnessed, along with Rebekah and a small girl. From the dark curls and hazel eyes he could only assume that this was the same girl from the last vision- an older version, of course. Rebekah and the blonde… Caroline, was it? They seemed absolutely chummy. They were looking at a small white piece of paper, and the dream-Klaus smiled when he saw them enter the den. _

"_Hello Miss Forbes," Elijah greeted, standing from the armchair. _

"_Hi Elijah," she replied, as though it were the most normal thing in the world. _

_The dream-Klaus stood and kissed her, while placing his hand on her rounded-stomach. She was obviously pregnant, and Klaus was confused. Why was he surrounded with pregnant women all of the sudden. He heard another giggle and Caroline moved out of the way before the little girl jumped into Klaus' arms, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. _

"_Hello little Luna. Did you have fun with Caroline and Aunt Bekah today?" he asked._

"_Yes! I got to see the babies!" she said with excitement. _

_Klaus and Elijah both got a confused look on their faces. He sat Luna on the sofa and walked to Caroline, who was wearing a little smirk. He noticed that Rebekah was wearing the same smirk. "What does she mean babies?" Klaus asked as he took the small piece of paper from Caroline's hands._

_She chuckled and said; "Babies… as in two." _

"_You're having twins?" Elijah asked._

_She nodded and Klaus smiled before wrapping her in a huge hug and kissing her deeply. Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes before saying; "Okay, lovebirds. Caroline and I have to go pick out things to decorate the nursery with."_

_She pulled Caroline away and the little blonde beauty sent him a small, sweet smile. It was a smile full of love, and he couldn't help but return it. _

"_Congratulations brother," Elijah said with a genuine smile. _

"_Thank you, Elijah," he replied._

* * *

That scene, like the other, felt so real that it almost brought tears to his eyes. He wanted these to be real, so badly, but he wasn't destined for such happiness. He brought pain to others, and deserved nothing but pain in return. His step-father was right; no one could ever love him. Nobody cared about him. A jolt of pain shot through his heart and rebuilt his walls. He was angry now, and he would not let this make him weak. He would never be weak again.

"You must stop thinking such negative thoughts. It's killing my magic," the woman said.

He'd almost forgotten she was with him. "Will you not tell me your name?" he asked.

"Not yet. You haven't earned it," she replied.

"I don't want to play games. What are these things that you're showing me?" he asked.

The smile was no longer present on her face. Instead, she turned melancholy. "Niklaus, this could be your future. In fact, it is your future if things do not change," she replied.

"What are you going on about witch? That future isn't mine; it's the future of a weaker man," he stated.

She shook her head and waved away the scene. Now they were in Greece, but there were no ruins. The buildings were perfectly built, and everyone around them was wearing traditional, ancient Greek clothing. He looked at himself, and saw that he was wearing it as well. He was confused- he wasn't this old. He looked to his companion, and saw that she still wore her same clothing.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in my home land, when I was alive… before I created the other side," she replied.

"You're Quetsiyah," he gasped.

She smiled. "So you _have_ heard of me," she teased. "Yes, I am Quetsiyah, and I am trying to send you a message."

"What sort of message?" he asked.

"Those scenes that I showed you were from your future as it will be if the events in motion stay on course, but you don't want that to happen," she replied.

"Why not? I looked happy, and my siblings… they looked happy as well," he said softly.

Quetsiyah took his hand and led him through the throngs of people buzzing about in ancient Greece. She found a place to sit, and they both rested. "They were happy, and so were you, but did you notice that Kol wasn't there. Finn wasn't there either. Did you ever ask yourself why?" she asked.

"I assumed they were still daggered," he replied.

"No. You undaggered them, but they were killed with the white oak, and they did not return. That's not the only dark spot. There was a threat looming during your family's peaceful time; a threat more powerful than anyone else you've encountered," she said.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because someone will visit you shortly, and no matter how outlandish her story may seem, you must listen to her. Your future would be changed… for the better," Quetsiyah answered.

He thought it over for a moment and said; "I seemed rather happy in my visions."

"That happiness is short lived. The person I sent to help will make sure that things go smoothly in the order they're supposed to," she replied.

"You understand why I am reluctant to believe this," Klaus stated.

Quetsiyah nodded. "I suppose, so to make it more believable, I'll leave you with one lasting image," she said before changing the scene and disappearing.

* * *

_Klaus watched his dream-self; or was it his memory-self? He seemed so… happy. Even when he was human he wasn't 'happy'. He was content as a human, but once he turned the darkness that was buried so deep inside him began to take over. But in this memory, he seemed truly happy. He was sitting in his art room, putting the finishing touches on the artwork he was painting, when he heard giggling. The door to the art room opened to show the lovely blonde, whom he remembered as Caroline, and three young children. _

_The dark-haired girl was clearly older, but not by much. The other two looked to be the same age; twins, possibly? They were both blonde, and Klaus could see the resemblance between the young boy and himself. The young girl looked so much like the Caroline girl. There was no question that they were related. The two younger ones ran to him immediately and tackled him in a hug. The Caroline girl laughed, and the sound was contagious. He watched as his memory-self gave hugs and kisses to both of the children. _

"_I love you daddy," the twins said. _

"_I love you too," he replied. _

_The Caroline girl smiled at him and ushered the twins off to bed, allowing the older one more time to say her goodnights. The little brunette child smiled at him and he picked her up, wrapping her in a tight hug. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He turned towards the canvas and let her see what he had been working on. _

"_What do you think, darling?" he asked._

_She studied it seriously for a moment, before smiling and saying; "I like it, but it needs more purple."_

_Klaus chuckled and said; "You think everything needs more purple."_

"_Purple is a good color!" she replied. _

"_That it is," Klaus replied. _

_He kissed her cheek and hugged her again before saying goodnight. She smiled and as she was falling asleep on his shoulder, she said; "I love you, daddy." _

"_I love you too sweetheart," he said softly before carrying her to her room. _

* * *

The future-memory was so real that a rare, yet completely real, tear ran down Klaus' cheek. Was this his future? Why would he want to ruin any chances of this happiness? Did he really deserve this happiness? Definitely not, but he wouldn't deny it for himself. Quetsiyah had given him a small taste of what could be, and he wouldn't let anything stand in the way of his happiness now.

* * *

Luna woke up with her head pounding, and the sound of nature surrounding her. Never had she hated songbirds more than she did in that moment. Every chirp sent her head spinning, and her stomach was on the same track as well. She sat up, causing the world to spin around her. She couldn't make out the details. All she saw was white and green; all she felt was the biting cold. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that her shorts and purple, polka dot tank top wasn't going to cut it here. Once the world stopped spinning around her, she placed her hand on the sturdy trunk of the tree next to her and pushed herself up. _Bad idea…_

She stood too quickly, and had to make a run for the bushes. The contents of her stomach were emptied onto the white snow beneath the bushes. Thanks to her vampire side, it looked like a murder scene… _how lovely. _She was thankful that she was in the middle of the woods now, rather than in someone's back yard. Her stomach still felt sensitive, and she tried not to make any sudden movements when she straightened up again. She leaned her head against the tree to steady her breathing, but felt the air shift around her. She opened her eyes and saw a young lady standing a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" she asked, before saying; "Right, stupid question." She walked to Luna and put her hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel very well," she replied. Her eyes kept moving in-and-out of focus. The next thing she knew, she was falling forward. She didn't hit the ground like she expected, though. Someone caught her just before she blacked out.

* * *

**Playlist; **

**1. When I Was Younger - Liz Lawrence **

**2. Radioactive - Imagine Dragons **

**A/N; I hope that wasn't too confusing. lol. So, who do you think caught Luna as she blacked out? Where do you think she is? I'll give you a hint- it's not Mystic Falls! Should I give you another hint? Okay, it's not even in the Americas. Hmm... interesting placement? Am I being mean by keeping this from you? You'll never guess where she is! :D**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to get the chapters out quicker. Thanksgiving break is coming up, so hopefully I'll be able update more then. School is kicking my butt! lol. I also have another idea floating around in my head for a short little Stefan/OC story, and for a Klaroline-baby story as well. (I am getting Kalijah feels all of a sudden, which is odd because I totally support Elejah. Also, did you see him kill Agnes? He's so badass.) **

**I'll post pics of the characters, and possibly some outfits on my profile. Just check back every so often! :) I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are awesome, and the next chapter should be coming soon! **


	3. Ch 3 - Amen Omen

**Chapter 3; Amen Omen**

_...I don't know where you came from_  
_And I dont know where you've gone._  
_Old friends become old strangers_  
_Between the darkness and the dawn..._

* * *

_Luna was surrounded by a feeling of weightlessness, and peace. She felt as though she were floating in the emptiness of space. Everything around her was black. When she realized this, it ceased to be peaceful. Now, it was frightening. Being alone was a fear she had inherited from her father, and it had been fueled by Silas and his ruthless killing. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she found that she wasn't floating in blackness. She was lying on her back, but she couldn't see the floor beneath her. It was cold, though. She was cold- right down to her core. _

_She moved to stand, and all she could see were millions of stars. They looked so close, and she felt as though she could reach out and touch them. It reminded her of the time her father took her to the Arizona desert, and the night sky stretched on for miles. These constellations weren't familiar, though. They were calling to her with their warmth, and she couldn't help but go to them. She was finally close enough to hold them in her hands, and when she touched them, she realized that they weren't stars at all. They were candles- millions upon millions of candles. _

_To touch them offered little warmth, but she took what she could get. She still couldn't make out distinguishing features of where she was, but she knew that it was dark and filled with candles. "Way to point out the obvious, Luna," she chastised. _

"_When you have nothing else to go on, the obvious will keep you sane," someone said from behind her, and she gasped before turning. _

"_What?" she asked._

"_Sometimes the first duty of an intelligent person is to restate the obvious," the voice replied from the other side._

_Luna turned again but saw nothing. "Who are you?" she asked._

_Someone began stepping out of the shadows, and the room began to get lighter. She could make out walls now, and a staircase. The candles were dying down, and the person walking towards her seemed to be emitting their own light. She could tell it was a young woman, but it wasn't until they got right in front of her that she could put her features into something recognizable. What she saw made her heart clench. _

"_Mom?" she breathed. _

"_Hello Luna," Hayley replied._

_Luna shook her head. "I don't understand. Am I dead?" she asked._

_Hayley smiled and said; "No, sweetheart. You're not dead. Your body took quite a hit, so your mind is coming up with something comforting."_

"_So this isn't real," Luna stated. _

_Hayley paused to think for a moment, and finally said; "Not in the way you'd like it to be."_

"_I've missed you, mom," Luna said. _

"_I know, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't be the mother you needed. You, however, are so brave," Hayley replied._

_Luna shook her head. "I'm not as brave as everyone thinks I am," she said. _

_Hayley smiled. "No, you're much braver than they think. And that's good, because you're going to need it," she said._

"_Why?" Luna asked._

"_You'll see when you wake. Your mind is almost ready to wake up again. You're going to need your bravery and wits to face what will happen when you wake," she replied. Hayley placed her hand on Luna's face and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Luna. I know you can do this. I know you'll make everyone safe."_

"_Mom, I'm scared," she said. _

"_I know, and that's okay. You can be scared. Just don't be foolish," Hayley said. _

_Luna nodded, but she could feel her tether to this place slipping. She wanted to stay here with her mother, but it wasn't meant to be. "I love you mom," Luna replied._

"_I love you too. Now, wake up," she said. _

* * *

Luna's eyes opened and she felt a tear run down her cheek. What did Hayley mean when she said that Luna would need her wits? She wiped the tear away and sat up in the… _bed?_ How did she get here? It was slightly warmer than before, and it was probably due to the multiple quilts covering her. She could still feel cold air whistling in from somewhere- chilling her face and causing wisps of hair to fly about. She gathered her wits, and pushed the interaction with her mother to the back of her mind. She turned to face the door when she heard it open.

A young girl stepped into the room, and said; "Oh, you're awake! You gave me a fright." Her voice was accented, and Luna could only assume she was English. It was the same girl who caught her when she fainted earlier. Luna simply nodded her head and studied the girl. She was quite lovely, with dark brown hair and brown, child-like eyes.

"I'm sorry, um… where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my parents' home. They're working at the moment, but I'm sure they won't mind me helping you out. I'm Antonia," she said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Antonia. I'm Luna," she replied.

"What a lovely name! So, how did you get here? You're surrounded by magic- I can sense it," she said.

Luna paused for a moment and thought about the best way to admit this. "Well, I was sent here by magic. It really is kind of a long story," she said.

"Where did you travel from? Those clothes aren't from this time," she said.

"I travelled from… the future," Luna replied.

Antonia smile widely and said; "I knew my dream would come true! You can tell me more once we get some food into your belly." She handed Luna a bowl with something steamy inside. It smelled like chicken soup, but there were no noodles.

"Thank you," she said. She began eating quickly. "Oh, before I forget, do you have a phone that I could use?" Luna asked. Certainly her father would have the same number. She knew her grandmother would- she was practically the only person left with a house phone.

Antonia looked confused before saying: "We don't have a _phone_. Only the rich can afford those."

Luna paused with a raised eyebrow. She finally took a good look at the girl in front of her. She was wearing a medium blue dress that fell to the middle of her calves, and the sleeves extended past her elbow a little. She had on opaque black stockings, and very clean, lace-up shoes. The front part of her pretty brown hair was pulled back, and secured with a blue bow.

"Antonia?" Luna asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What year is it?" she asked.

Antonia giggled. "You must have really hit your head. The year is 1899. Next month begins the 20th century!" she said.

She left the room to get clothing for Luna to change into, and Luna couldn't do anything but sit on the bed and stare at the door. She was supposed to be sent to 2009, not 1899! She needed to figure out what exactly was going on.

* * *

While Antonia was gone, Luna opened the locket and called on Quetsiyah. The ancient witch appeared within minutes, with a worried expression. "Hello Luna," she said.

"Quetsiyah, what the hell happened? I'm supposed to be-"

"In 2009, I know. Silas is more powerful than I previously thought. He caught wind of what I was doing and tried to muck up the spell. Bad news; you're stuck in 1899. You're immortal, so you'll just have to live through it. Good news; you're with your ancestors on your mother's side," she said.

"What? So, they're werewolves," Luna said.

"No, not yet. Antonia is your aunt, several times removed. Her older sister has already moved to America, and she's married her husband. She's currently pregnant with your great grandmother," Quetsiyah said.

"Well, what am _I _supposed to do? I don't know how life is in this time period. 2009 I could handle, but not the turn of the century!" Luna said.

"Luna Mikaelson, you're smart. You should use this to your advantage. That young girl is about to go through a terrible trial, and you are the only one who can help her out. Take this time to make a name for yourself in the supernatural community, but avoid your father at all costs. It won't be long until Kol is daggered, and then you'll only have three Originals to worry about. Use this time to make connections and allies. Gather your resources. You'll need them if you're going to defeat Silas," Quetsiyah said.

"So, I'm just supposed to stay here until 2009?" she asked.

Quetsiyah sighed and said; "Just do what you think it right. Don't try to send yourself forward in time. It won't work, and Silas will just try to stop you again. I'm sorry, but this is the best advice I can offer."

She was gone soon afterward, and Luna was left standing there, confused and upset.

* * *

**January, 1900 (England) **

Antonia had convinced her parents that Luna could help out around the house, and Luna agreed to get a job to help them with their bills. She had been living with them for a month, and they were preparing to pick up and move again. She would adopt their surname when they got to a new city, to avoid raising suspicions. The last name Mikaelson wasn't exactly subtle within the supernatural community, and Mikael hadn't been desiccated yet. She had to avoid detection. From now on, she'd call herself Luna Petrescu. She had learned much about her mother's real family since coming here.

Her mother's family was a gypsy family, originating in Romania, who had moved to England one generation ago. Antonia's sister, Ekaterina, had run away to America. She wrote Antonia often, but was quite unwelcomed in her parents mind. According to Antonia's letters, Ekaterina had found her true love- a Native American boy named Thomas. She was now pregnant with her first child, who would apparently go on to be Luna's great grandmother.

Luna had been working all day. To make up for eating some of their food, she had been cleaning non-stop. The caravan was spotless, and the parents were impressed. She had cooked them a hot meal to celebrate the New Year, but they weren't back yet. She was getting worried, because Antonia's mother was normally breathing over her shoulder as she cooked. She was getting worried, so she killed the fire in the stove and grabbed her cloak. Before she could step out the door, she heard panting and someone running up the road. She looked out the window and saw Antonia running up the road with an expression of panic on her face.

She was almost to the caravan when someone flashed in front of her. Luna flashed to the man blocking Antonia's path and flashed him into the nearest tree. She was faintly aware of Antonia's heavy breathing behind her, but she was mostly paying attention to the man in front of her. He was probably turned in his late 20's. His blonde hair was medium length, and wavy. He had a slight beard, but his eyes were what stood out. Not because they were exceptional in color. No, his eyes stood out because they looked _crazy_.

"Who are you, and why were you chasing my friend?" Luna asked.

The man gave a chuckle and said; "You're strong for such a little one, but fear not. You travelers are all the same- cursed to die young."

"What do you mean _travelers?"_ Luna asked.

"The Petrescu family fled Romania a few decades ago, and I recently found them here. They're the only family to _ever_ be ostracized from the traveler community, and it's too dangerous to have loose ends, so I was sent to end them. I got her parents already. You two are the only ones left," he said.

"Yeah, well, you're not finishing this mission," Luna said before plunging her hand into his chest and pulling out his heart.

She let the organ fall to the ground with his body, and wiped her hands on the handkerchief in her dress pocket. She took a deep breath and steadied herself before turning to look at Antonia. The girl's eyes were wide and she looked like she were about to throw up. Luna took a step towards her, and she didn't move. Her eyes were trained on the man's body. She only seemed to notice Luna after she was standing right in front of her.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" Antonia whispered, before her voice got louder as she asked; "What was he?"

"Antonia, please. I need for you to go inside and calm down, and I'll take care of everything else," Luna said.

Antonia looked dumbfounded, but did as she was told. Luna took the body into the woods for the wild animals to finish off before returning to the caravan. Antonia was huddled in front of the fire, and Luna washed her hands before taking her a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. She told Antonia everything that night, and to her surprise, she accepted it rather quickly. She didn't really have a choice. It was either; stay with Luna, or go to the orphanage.

After Luna told her everything she could about Silas, and vampires, and the future, Antonia asked; "Luna, what will we do?"

"I'm not really sure. We shouldn't stay here though. We should go to America," Luna replied. She would actually fit in there.

"But that would take money that we don't have," Antonia said.

"You let _me_ worry about that. Trust me, I'll get us there with little problem," Luna said.

They both went to sleep that night, not knowing what would happen next. All they really knew was that it was a fresh start for both of them. They would be there for each other, and they would be happy.

* * *

**A/N; So, there you have it! That's where she is now. I was going to make this fic short, sweet, and to the point, but then I thought better of it. I love adding my own characters into the mix, although Antonia won't be playing a main roll when Luna goes to Mystic Falls. DON'T WORRY! Klaus and the gang will be back soon, and I'll probably start by introducing Luna in season 2-ish. (Jenna must be saved!) **

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to upload, but I should do a bit better now. I don't have any school until January, so YAY! Also, I'm being bombarded by fic ideas left-and-right, so hopefully they'll stick with me until I get this done. **

**After this one, what would YOU like to see me write? Would you prefer: **

**a. A Vamp-Diaries fic where I add another Original sister. **

**b. A Vamp-Diaries fic where I give Kol an OC love interest. **

**c. A Vamp-Diaries fic where I send Caroline back in time with Elijah's OC love interest. **

**d. A Chronicles of Narnia fanfic. **

**e. A poorly thought-out, season one based Supernatural fic. **

**f. A poorly thought-out Sherlock fic, in which Sherlock has a daughter? **

**Yeah, those are ALL ideas that are running through my head at the moment. So which one would you like to see? **

**xo, Kels. **


End file.
